Lal's room Cololal
by carolily
Summary: Lal loved her room in CONSUBIN, even though it's just a normal room. A cololal oneshot


This was done for COLOENELA because I've been writing too many depressing things lately. Anyway, it's when both Lal and Colonello were in CONSUBIN. Anyway, enjoy!

Lal loved her room in COMSUBIN. Not that it was special or anything. It was just a standard instructor's room, with slightly off white walls, an en-suite bathroom, and a mini kitchenette. A plain wooden table and a set of chairs complete the living room. In the bedroom a plain metal bed with white bedspread makes Lal's living space. If you didn't see the sign at the front door that boldly declared 'LAL MIRCH' in bold capital letters, you wouldn't even know anyone lives here.

As the owner of this plain room steps through the doors, she huffs a relaxed sigh, and closed the door. Quickly peeling off her sweat soaked uniform and baggy pants, she changed into lighter tank top and some navy blue shorts that matched her hair, and she strolled briskly to the window of her bedroom and peeled back the curtain. She smiled as she saw the person that was waiting for her behind the window across from hers.

"Hey Lal! You're smiling kora!" Colonello waved at Lal, who immediately turned her slight smile into a scowled.

"Shut up." She stated simply, blushing.

"You should wear tanks and shorts more often too kora. Makes you look more like a woman." He smirks, continuously teasing her.

"Mind your own business." I bite back, turning my head away.

"Hey, don't be mad kora. I was serious." Colonello laughs lightly, as Lal turns back to him, cheeks reddening even more.

"You are always such an idiot." She couldn't help but smile a little.

"And you are always such a tomboy kora." He grins back, leaning his cheek on his hand. Lal crosses her arms, trying to keep some of her dignity as it was fast disappearing.

"I hope you passed your exam today. You know that if you didn't I will put you through Hell training plan B again." Lal threatens, trying to redeem some of her authority. She always seems to lose her cold instructor facade when she's around that idiot of a student. That disrespectful, smiley faced, happy go lucky idiot.

"Aww Lal, you know that I did kora." Colonello drawled, making Lal's heart skip a beat.

"W-well, good." Lal stuttered, trying to hide the fact that her face was a red as a tomato. Why was it that she always feels he cheeks grow hot when she's talking to Colonello? He's nothing special; in fact, she's seen students way more capable and better than Colonello. And yet...

"Aww, Lal? Are you blushing kora? How cute." Colonello teased, as Lal pulled her head back from the window, unable to tolerate the heat from her cheeks any longer. As she was about to lower the curtain, Colonello called out.

"Hey Lal, can I say something kora?" Lal poked her head out the window once again.

"What idiot? I'm a very busy person you know?" Lal tried to sound frustrated as Colonello laughed again.

"And you have the time to talk to me every afternoon kora?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever. Just say what you've got to say." Lal rolled he eyes.

"I love you kora." He said simply. Lal was stunned for a moment, but started blushing like mad. Turning her back to the window, she stuttered out,

"Y-you know I will never say it back."

"I know kora. Well, have a nice day." Colonello just smiled and disappeared from the window. As Lal moved away from her window, she allowed herself a little smile, thankful for the time she spent with someone dear to her heart.

"I love you too Colonello."

Lal loved her room in COMSUBIN. Not that it was special or anything. It was just a standard instructor's room, with slightly off white walls, an en-suite bathroom, and a mini kitchenette. A plain wooden table and a set of chairs complete the living room. In the bedroom a plain metal bed with white bedspread makes Lal's living space. Any room would pretty much just be the same, and yet, she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Did you like it? It's not really my best piece of writing D: but it turned out okay I guess. So Please, Pleaaaase review! With a cherry on top? I'll get the new one on faster depending on the reviews!


End file.
